dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Rilldo
|Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of death=Age 789 |FamConnect= Dr. Myuu (Creator) Dolltaki (Underling) Commander Nezi (Underling) Bizu (Underling) Natt (Underling) Ribet (Underling) Giru (Underling) }} Rilldo is Dr. Myuu's general and the commander of planet M-2. General Rilldo's first form is used for hiding his true power. His true abilities lie in his transformations. Rilldo can transform twice each time slowly showing off his true power. In his second form, he is just as powerful as Goku's Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball GT. In his final form, he is a lot stronger and his full power is shown. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga General Rilldo appears as a machine mutant created by Dr. Myuu, who appears to be the leader of Myuu's Machine Mutant armies. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet M-2 with Giru, Rilldo sends the Sigma Force to capture them. Baby Saga The Sigma Force were defeated by Goku, leaving Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his Metal Breath that turns things into metal, Rilldo captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Mega Cannon Sigma, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilldo form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. While the trio try to leave the planet M-2, Rilldo stops them by grabbing hold of the Grand Tour spaceship. Trunks tries to reason with him, saying he was nothing but a pawn in Dr. Myuu's games, just an inferior being that would be shut down once his plans with the other creation Baby were complete. Rilldo refuses to listen, however, the three fire a combined Kamehameha attack, that easily kills the un-transformed Rilldo. It is later revealed that Rilldo was in fact under control of Baby. Super 17 Saga General Rilldo, along with the other villains, escape from Hell, thanks to Myuu and Dr. Gero. He is first seen chasing Pan and Mr. Satan, only for them to be saved by Gohan. The two end up fighting, with Rilldo easily gaining the upper hand. He is even successful in encasing Gohan's arm and leg in metal. He nearly kills Gohan, but is killed by a sneak attack from Majuub. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Rilldo used it to kill Dolltaki. *'Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch''' – After calling the name of the attack, his left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. *'Liquefy Ability' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Metal Breath' – In all of his forms, Rilldo had the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth, sometimes making the change spread to follow someone, as seen in the Super 17 Saga. Once he reached his liquid metal form and after hitting things with the beam, he showed the ability to control those hit with the beam and manipulate them as if they were water, once throwing a tide of liquid metal at Goku. *'Mystic Attack' – General Rilldo has the ability to extend his arms. Used while possessed by Baby. *'Rocket Punch' – A technique where General Rilldo launches one of his arms at his opponent in the form of a rocket. Used while fighting Gohan on Earth. Forms Base In this form, it seems that he only uses this form as his basic shape and level of power, though even his basic power was said by Goku to be even stronger than Majin Buu. Meta-Rilldo When Goku had beaten and destroyed the Mega Cannon Sigma and taken on Rilldo for a while, the general pulled their pieces into himself through the ground and took on a suit of armor reminiscent to Commander Nezi. Once in this form, his power grew and he gained the attack he calls Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch, but Goku was able to hold him off even with his new body. Hyper Meta-Rilldo When it was apparent that Rilldo was incapable of defeating Goku as he was, he activated his Hyper Meta-Rilldo (ハイパーメガ リルド).Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 Now a creature of pure liquid metal, Rilldo proved to be a fearsome opponent. Being one with all metal, and possessing the power to reshape and liquefy any metal around him, Rilldo had absolute control over the whole machine planet of M-2, effectively making him the planet itself. In the end, Rilldo proved to be too much, and managed to trap a distracted Goku and Pan, encasing them in metal, and sending them to Dr. Myuu. Rilldo in this form makes sounds while he walks that are nearly identical to Perfect Cell. He also talks a lot like Cooler. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (assist character) Voice actors *Japanese version: Kiyoyuki Yanada *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler *Brazilian Dub: Antônio Moreno Trivia *During his battle with Goku, he remarked that if Goku were to become a machine mutant, he would most likely turn out like him. It could possibly mean that he was once organic like Goku, or that that's how Dr. Myuu would choose to make him. The former is most likely as explained from near human appearance and normal voice. If that really is the case, then that would make him very similar to Androids 17 and 18 in that they were organic beings before meeting the twisted scientists, and were made into androids/machine mutants but still retained their appearance and personality. *In his hyper meta form, he was a 2nd character with shiny metal before Meta-Cooler and his meta form similar to Cooler's final form (both forms were voiced by Andrew Chandler in the Funimation dub as well). *Goku said that General Rilldo was even stronger than Majin Buu when they first met. Gallery AbominableRild.png|General Rilldo in his first form GeneralRilldopleased.Ep.16.GT.png|General Rilldo faces off with Goku Rilldo5.jpg|General Rilldo displays his confidence Rilldo6.jpg|General Rilldo raises his fists 19-44.jpg|General Rilldo attacked by Goku 126.jpg|General Rilldo in his final form RilldoSuper.20.GT.png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo Metarilldo.jpg|Hyper Meta-Rilldo General Rilldo.png|Rilldo trying to blast Goku out of hiding File:DragonballGT-Episode043_229.jpg|Rilldo attacks Gohan References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball GT